Indomablemente Mío
by Lucifer de Arya
Summary: Los personajes son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Cuando un cuerpo es identificado como Yuuki Cross desaparecida tres años atrás, los detectives Kiryuu Zero y Akatsuki Kain son designados a encontrar al asesino. Pero Zero se verá atrapado en una vorágine de culpa, deseo y mentira.


Kaname Kuran tenía casado poco menos de un año con Yuuki Cross y la chica había cambiado mucho en lo largo de ese año. Yuuki había dado a Luz nueve meses después. Kaname adoraba a su bebé una linda niña rubia de nombre Ai.

Pero la pacífica vida de Kuran llego a su fin, una noche de noviembre en que Yuuki simplemente se marcho.

El castaño la busco, Ai la extrañaba. Pero pasaron 3 años hasta que Kuran volvió a saber de su esposa y no fue de la mejor manera.

Zero Kiryuu, un genio y el mejor detective de policía veía aquella fachada blanca con un pequeño jardín frontal, un camino de piedra de río que discurría desde la acera hasta el porche de la entrada, bordeado de flores y pequeños árboles ornamentales, los macizos de flores colgando de las jardineras de las ventanas, la casa en si era normal, para un barrio de clase media alta, la puerta de madera oscura con un aldabón y tachones de hierro fundido.

Era tranquilo y bonito, una casa familiar.

Zero avanzó al lado de su compañero Kain Akatsuki.

—¿Crees qué él es el culpable?– Kain que era un hombre tranquilo y sosegado veía la casa más con admiración que de la manera analítica como lo hacia el peliplata.

—Por lo general siempre hay violencia domestica en los hogares que dan la fachada de ser tranquilos. Simple estadística.– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Zero llamó a la puerta, con aquel aldabón de hierro.

—Es mejor que no tengas nada en el plato cuando regrese jovencita.– dijo una voz masculina al abrir la puerta mientras se secaba las manos con un paño blanco.

La mirada borgoña chocó con aquellas joyas amatistas que parecían apáticas. Pero que detuvieron el tiempo alrededor de ambos jóvenes.

Kain frunció el ceño al ver que su compañero se había quedado mudo.

—Somos los detectives Akatsuki y Kiryuu, señor Kuran. Estamos aquí para informarle que hemos encontrado el cadáver de su esposa, la señora Yuuki Kuran.

—¿Qu-qué?– Kuran por fin aparto su mirada de aquellas amatista que lo tenían hipnotizado.

—El cadáver de su esposa fue encontrado hace unas horas,– Zero por fin había encontrado su voz —Esto estaba entre los restos– le mostró lo que parecía una pulsera con el nombre de Yuuki Cross —¿Es el nombre de soltera de su esposa?

—S-sí pero... ella... ¿cómo fue?– apretó sus ojos.

—¿Podemos pasar señor Kuran?– dijo Kain aún en la puerta.

—Si, desde luego. Lo siento es solo que...

—No se preocupe, suponemos que este debe ser un momento difícil. Pero debemos hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Por favor permítanme llevar a mi hija a su habitación. Como comprenderán no es un tema que me gustaría tratar en su presencia.– pidió amablemente el castaño.

Zero asintió mientras veía el interior de la casa, tal como la entrada el interior estaba pintado de color crema con fotografías enmarcadas en las paredes, cuadros de distintos artistas. Una alfombra de color bermellón dominaba el piso, mientras la ventana permanecía con las cortinas descorridas, permitiendo la entrada del sol del atardecer.

—¿Qué piensas?– dijo Kain, que esperaba las impresiones del peliplata.

—¿Mira a tu alrededor y dime que ves?

—Una estancia demasiado elegante– dijo Kain.

—Perfecta. Decorada obviamente por algún costoso diseñador, fotografías de la niña en lugares estratégicos para dar un ambiente familiar, fotos que parecen elegidas concienzudamente, un lindo cuadro familiar.

—¿Pero? ¿Qué esta mal para ti?

—¿Ves acaso alguna foto de la esposa desaparecida? En esta casa, todo parece perfecto pero no de manos de una madre de familia.

—Después de 3 años, el hombre se hizo a la idea de que su mujer los abandonó, tal vez.

—Puede ser.– Zero siguió observando, hasta que vio al castaño en el umbral, de la puerta del salón.

—Me disculpo, pero mi hija no se quería dormir. Veo que es usted una persona muy observadora, detective. Pero déjeme decirle, que efectivamente yo mande remodelar la casa, después de un año de la ausencia de mi esposa. Mi hija, necesitaba un hogar, no un santuario, que le recordará a la madre que la abandono.

—Verá, señor Kuran, su esposa, lleva exactamente 3 años en el mismo lugar. El bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad. Hoy por la mañana, unos campistas, encontraron una tumba clandestina, en ella, los restos de un bolso, la pulsera que le mostré y los restos humanos de una mujer. Su esposa, señor Kuran.– Zero guardó silencio, evaluando la reacción del castaño.

—Me esta diciendo ¿qué mi esposa, lleva muerta, 3 años? ¿Los mismos años que creí que se había largado con otro hombre?– Kaname se llevo las manos al rostro, con desesperación.

Yuuki, estaba muerta. ¡Muerta! Su hija, era huérfana y él, viudo.

—Dijeron que querían hacerme unas preguntas.– Kaname, se sentó, con el semblante pálido.

—Sí.– Zero sentía una especie de angustia recorrerle la piel como un hormigueo incómodo.

—Usted reportó la desaparición de su mujer, una semana después de esta ¿por qué?– Kain revisó las notas del caso.

—Yuuki, solía irse, por cuestiones de trabajo, estaba enfadada, ya que le dije que; Ai, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su madre... Creí que se había ido por eso.

—¿Qué le hizo reportarla como desaparecida?

—Llame a su número y jamás me dio tono, luego a su oficina y me dijeron que no se había presentado en días y que no sabían de ella. Fui con su padre y también estaba extrañado. Así que juntos fuimos a la policía.

—¿Cree que su esposa lo engañaba?– Zero fue brutalmente contundente.

—Mi esposa, es... era fotógrafa. Trabajaba con la tentación a mano. En esa época yo estaba muy ocupado también.

—¿Le era usted infiel?

—¿Qué?¿Eso que relevancia tiene?– Kaname, miro al peliplata, algo incomodo.

—En mi experiencia, señor Kuran, por lo general estos son crímenes de pasión.– Zero, parecía totalmente cómodo hablando del tema.

—Tuve una aventura con una ex empleada, Sara Shirabuki. Pero ella no...

—¿Dónde podemos localizar a la señorita Shirabuki?– Zero lo interrumpió.

—A 2 cuadras de aquí, en la casa Rose. Esta casada ahora y no seria agradable para su esposo enterarse de esto.– dijo seriamente el castaño.

—¿Su esposa supo de su aventura?

—No. No lo creo. Sara y yo no éramos amantes. Solo fue un error de ambos.

Zero enarcó una ceja pero no dijo más.

—¿Tiene idea de algún enemigo de su esposa o de usted que pudiera desear hacerles daño?– Kain continuó con el interrogatorio.

—No... bueno mi esposa tuvo algunas confrontaciones con un fotógrafo y una modelo de la revista.

—¿Sabe sus nombres?– Kain apuntó.

—Ruka Souen y Aidou Hanabusa. Pero no creo que sean capaces de matar... Eran peleas infantiles.

—Cuando su esposa desapareció, se catalogó eso como una desaparición. Ahora estamos hablando de un asesinato señor Kuran.– le explicó el peliplata con apatía.

—Lo entiendo... Pero, deben comprender que esté a sido un golpe muy duro para mí... lo será más para mi suegro,– Kaname se revolvió los cabellos.

Sentía la mirada del peliplata encima y eso le sacaba de quicio de cierta manera.

—¿Cuando podré tener el cuerpo de mi esposa, para poder darle un entierro digno?

—Cuando se terminé el peritaje. Hasta que los forenses determinen la causa de muerte y el arma que se usó para ello.– Zero observo por encima del castaño y vio en el umbral a una pequeña niña de ojos pardos y con marcadas facciones eslavas. No era un especialista en reconocimiento óseo pero casi podía jurar que la niña en cuestión no era de Kuran. Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo enfrente de la pequeñita de 3 años.

—¡Ai!– Kaname se puso de pie y la tomó en brazos —Les suplico que se retiren.

—Por ahora nos vamos señor Kuran, pero estaremos en contacto.– advirtió el peliplata que observo atentamente a la niña en brazos del castaño.

Ambos detectives salieron de la casa y ya que estaban en la acera.

—Necesitamos una lista de las personas de origen europeo que trabajaban con Yuuki Kuran. En especifico aquellos que sean de raza pura, alemanes o quizás lituanos.

—¿Por qué?– Kain miró a Zero sin comprender.

—Eres un bobo Kain. ¿Acaso no viste a esa niña? Su estructura ósea, su arco cigomático distendido, su mentón prominente. No hay forma de que sea hija de Kaname Kuran.

—¿Estas seguro?– Kain subió al coche y Zero recorrió las 2 calles que Kuran les había dicho hasta llegar a la casa Rose.

—Primero hablaremos con la señorita Shirabuki.– Zero se detuvo frente a un portón negro y Kain, observó la casa más grande y ostentosa que la de el castaño empresario.

—Vaya mansión.

—Parece que la señorita Shirabuki, mudó a pastos más verdes.– una sirvienta con uniforme negro los hizo pasar a un elegante salón de estilo victoriano.

Una elegante y hermosa rubia los recibió.

Una alta y elegante mujer ni Zero ni Kain lo podían negar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?– dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—Señorita Shirabuki...

—Señora Kuran– corrigió la rubia mujer —Ahora soy Sara Kuran.

—¿Kuran?

—Efectivamente. Me case hace mas de 2 años con Rido Kuran.– dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Pariente del señor Kaname Kuran?– dijo Zero golpeándose la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Sí, su tío.

—Así que después de sostener un amorío con el señor Kaname Kuran se caso con el tío de este.

La mujer perdió un momento la compostura y luego sonrió con cordialidad.

—No lo llamaría "amorío" fue simplemente un error. Ambos trabajábamos juntos demasiadas horas y una cosa llevó a otra. Pero nada más.

—Pero según tengo entendido, el señor Kuran era casado ¿cierto?

La rubia aparto su cabello que caía en cascada con la mano y su expresión de asco era más que evidente.

—Ese matrimonio fue un error aún mayor que aquel desliz. Yuuki Cross, era una zorra, trepadora y advenediza, solo se casó para poner sus garras en la fortuna Kuran. Pero no era más que una sucia prostituta.– los ojos refulgieron de ira.

—Corríjame si me equivoco, pero en su caso también era una empleada de los Kuran ¿no es así?– dijo Zero.

La mujer lo miro con ojos asesinos.

—No se confunda detective. Yo trabajaba para los Kuran, pero soy una mujer de cuna noble. Trabajaba y era mi pasatiempo. Pero después de ser comprometida con Rido debí dejarlo.

—Ya veo. Siento si mi pregunta la ofendió.– la verdad sea dicha el peliplata no parecía arrepentido más bien estaba evaluando la nueva información.

Por lo visto Yuuki Cross o Kuran, no gozaba de la aprobación de los ricos y poderosos.


End file.
